Trolly Tales 2/Rainbowmageddon
Trolly Tales 2/Rainbowmageddon is the fourth episode of the third season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in August 24, 2018. Synopsis Trolly Tales 2 The Trolls try to entertain Archer Pastry with a series of Troll stories. Rainbowmageddon Cloud Guy offers to fix a local rainbow in urgent need of repair. Plot Trolly Tales 2 Having not made much progress with Archer, Poppy decides to win Archer's friendship with stories on Troll culture. Archer is unsurprisingly not thrilled. Keith tries to tell a story but is told that the safety of the village is at stake so will have to wait until another time. First Troll to volunteer to tell a story is Biggie. The tale features the warrior Bigeleus (played by Biggie) whose best friend was the most beautiful creature in the world - Mr. Dinkules (played by Mr. Dinkles). Unfortunately due to how good looking Dinkules is, he was captured by spiders and Bigeleus vows to get him back. Bigeleus summons the fiercest Troll Warriors he knew; Poppyseus the blade expert (played by Poppy) and Brachilles who was invincible - except for his one weakness. His heel. Which made him completely useless. They begin their war against the spiders by launching the deadliest weapon known to troll kind - a confetti bomb. The Trolls realise their pretty bad at war. Branchilles declares he will save the day only to hurt his heel again. Coopericles (played by Cooper) vowed to sneak in and infiltrate the Spiders dressed as one. Instead of success he ends up marrying one of the causing the Trolls to have to go back to the drawing board. The Trolls try to use a giant wooden worm to get inside, the spiders realise the Trolls are just hiding inside. When the spiders, plus Coopericles, go inside the worm, they are imprisoned as the Trolls weren't inside, they were outside waiting for them to go inside. And so Bigeleus and Mr. Dinkules live happily ever after. They presume Coopericles also did the same but Biggie notes they never saw him again, as Bigeleus had sent the giant wooden worm rolling far away off a cliff. Archer is not impressed with Biggie's story and thus Guy is up next. Guydas (played by Guy Diamond himself) was a ruler who loved glitter. One day he prayed to the heavens for all the glitter in the world. The heavens (Cloud Guy) respond by granting Guydas the ability to turn everything he touched into glitter. Guydas went around and starts converting things into Glitter. Eventually he gets a piece in his eye, which causing him to panic as he didn't want to touch himself. He gets the glitter out of his eye but while congratulating himself pats himself and becomes glitter. After Cloud Guy mocks him for being so foolish, Guydas reforms himself into a Glitter troll. Archer is once again unimpressed with the Troll's story. Keith begins his own story. He tells the story of Icarus (played by Keith), a kid with the coolest ideas. He came up with a method to fly. This catches the eye of Bigeleus and Poppyseus from the earlier stories and Poppyseus warns that he shouldn't fly too close to the sun. Icarus flew past the sun and jumped into hyperspeed. He emerged in the middle of a battle between Lord Badguy (played by Branch) and an unknown force. One of the Spider on board his ship notes a kid with really cool ideas has appeared. Lord Badguy states they are on a quest to destroy all cool things and therefore the kid must die. When Icarus tries to flee Lord Badguy proves too strong and and a random laser fire hits one of his wings. Icarus crashes onto a Strange and murky land. The story begins to skip as Keith tells a long and over the top story about Icarus' adventures. Including a part where he defeated his evil twin twice. Finally he faced off against Lord Badguy, only for Icarus to be told that Lord Badguy is his father. He ends the story with a loud "noooo" and says "To Be Continued". The story leaves everyone in suspense, including Archer. The shouting attracts Branch who enters the Fun Dungeon and pulls his heel just like Branchilles. Episode Notes *This is the second part of the on going series "Trolly Tales" *Biggie's story is a reference to the Trojan Horse and Guy's to King Midas. Keith's starts off as a story referencing Icarus and finishes on a Star Wars reference including a nod to The Empire Strikes Back, in particular the scene where Darth Vader told Luke Skywalker he was his father. *In Keith's story, Cooper appears as a reference to C-3PO. While no character was shown to represent him, Icarus' mentor was mentioned which was a reference to Yoda. The deal with the Bounty Hunter is a reference to Boba Fett. "Lord Badguy" is a reference to "Darth Vader" while Icarus is based on "Luke Skywalker", which is a play on words due to the fact in Keith's version, Icarus never died when flying and thus is a "skywalker". Keith's story ending with a "noooo" is a reference to Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith with the final scene where Lord Vader is shown the price of his rage and shouts "nooooo". *Other references are Mr.Dinkules = Hercules, Branchilles = Achilles. Dinkules takes the place of Helen of Troy as hostage in Biggie's story. "Coopericles" replaces Antenor who in the original story of the Trojan left the gates open to the city and thus had his life spared. Coopericles is likely a play on the Greek statesman Pericles . Bigeleus is likely a reference to Odysseus *All 3 stories start off referencing Greek mythology, whereas the first part Trolly Tales was based upon mostly European fairy tales. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Keith *Guy Diamond *Cooper *Biggie *Smidge Other *Mr. Dinkles *Cloud Guy *Archer Pastry Episode Ranking How good was "Trolly Tales 2"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Rainbowmageddon Poppy wakes up and goes to greet Troll Village. Her attention is turned to a rainbow in the sky, and other Trolls also notice it. As the Trolls run to it, part of the Rainbow breaks off, the Trolls all run except Guy Diamond who is hypnotised by the impending danger. Poppy saves him from being hit. As the Trolls assess the event, Branch appears and calls it "Rainbowmageddon". He explains they need to fly up to the rainbow and repair it before more chunks break off. Poppy notes Branch tends to go dark really fast. Poppy wants a second opinion and Cloud Guy appears from inside of Branch's mouth. Cloud Guy offers to help, claiming to be a rainbow expert due to being a cloud. Cloud Guy states they do have a serious problem with the Rainbow but its not as bleak as what Branch is making it out to be. Branch's only counterargument is that the one talking is Cloud Guy. Poppy asks Cloud Guy to led a team to repair the rainbow, he accepts. Branch objects because Cloud Guy will goof off. Branch agrees to go along but only if Cloud Guy takes things seriously. The mission to repair the Rainbow goes fine and they land on it without a problem. Immediately Cloud Guy begins to goof off as Branch says, but the other Trolls join in. Tired of waiting for Cloud Guy to actually do something, Branch tries to fix the rainbow himself. The patch job fails and the Rainbow becomes unstable. Cloud Guy pulls out a large firework and tells the others to go get in the rocket as someone must stay behind to activate the firework needed to blow the rainbow into tiny pieces. He guilt trips Branch and Branch admits he actually likes Cloud Guy. Cloud Guy ends up fixing things with "cloud power", the whole point was to get Branch to admit that he liked Cloud Guy. Cloud Guy gives a lesson speech, but Poppy is not convinced that was the moral of the adventure. When Branch says he wants Cloud Guy to leave him alone, he complies and everyone leaves, leaving Branch behind on the Rainbow alone. Episode Notes *In the episode Bellow Bug Day it was mentioned the Trolls love Rainbows. *A map of the globe appears, the continents are similar to the real world Planet Earth, except their Troll shape. *"the darkest, the bleakest, the craziest conclusions ever!" is a phrase referencing the Trolls line "The biggest, the loudest, the craziest party ever!". Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch's Big Boy Dance *Guy Diamond *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *Biggie Other *Cloud Guy *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Rainbowmageddon"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes